teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Objeção não teísta: Deus defende a escravidão
Uma das mais comuns objeções ao Cristianismo (por utilizar a Bíblia como referência) é a afirmação de que Deus não é benevolente baseado em passagens bíblicas onde Deus supostamente defende a escravidão, utilizando-se como base de alegação o conhecimento globalmente aceito de que a escravidão é algo ruim e desumano. Nesta objeção, passagens do Antigo Testamento como são mencionadas. Trata-se de um argumento direto contra a existência de Deus no que diz respeito a contradições entre Sua benevolência e passagens bíblicas cujos textos são atribuídos a ordens dEle. Todavia, esta objeção sempre é feita com base em ignorância com relação ao sistema de escravidão presente na Bíblia bem como ignorância com relação a relação entre Deus, Alianças de Deus com o homem e contexto histórico, bem como sobre as diferenças entre a Graça e a Lei. Crítica Basicamente, o argumento consiste em apresentar passagens bíblicas que supostamente defendem a posição defensiva ou pacífica de Deus com relação à escravidão. Referência bíblica Uma das características especiais desta objeção é que ela engloba uma grande quantidade de versículos bíblicos como referência de sua argumentação, algo bastante raro em objeções ateístas que normalmente apenas selecionam alguns versículos. Segue uma lista de versículos e passagens bíblicas que não necessariamente defendem a escravidão, segundo o que afirma a objeção, mas que tratam dela de forma relevante para a discussão, dando-se atenção àqueles que se mostram mais relevantes: Antigo Testamento Normalmente, o Antigo Testamento é citado como sendo a parte onde a escravidão é "implicitamente tolerada", quando não diretamente defendida, e consiste, normalmente, na fonte das acusações ateístas. * Êxodo 21. ** 2 Se comprares um escravo hebreu, seis anos servirá; mas, ao sétimo, sairá forro, de graça. ** 20 Se alguém ferir com bordão o seu escravo ou a sua escrava, e o ferido morrer debaixo da sua mão, será punido; ** 21 porém, se ele sobreviver por um ou dois dias, não será punido, porque é dinheiro seu. ** 26 Se alguém ferir o olho do seu escravo ou o olho da sua escrava e o inutilizar, deixá-lo-á ir forro pelo seu olho. ** 27 E, se com violência fizer cair um dente do seu escravo ou da sua escrava, deixá-lo-á ir forro pelo seu dente. * Lv 25 ** 39 Também se teu irmão empobrecer, estando ele contigo, e vender-se a ti, não o farás servir como escravo. ** 42 Porque são meus servos, que tirei da terra do Egito; não serão vendidos como escravos. ** 44 Quanto aos escravos ou escravas que tiverdes, virão das nações ao vosso derredor; delas comprareis escravos e escravas. ** 45 Também os comprareis dos filhos dos forasteiros que peregrinam entre vós, deles e das suas famílias que estiverem convosco, que nasceram na vossa terra; e vos serão por possessão. ** 46 Deixá-los-eis por herança para vossos filhos depois de vós, para os haverem como possessão; perpetuamente os fareis servir, mas sobre vossos irmãos, os filhos de Israel, não vos assenhoreareis com tirania, um sobre os outros. ** 44-55: regras * Dt 16 ** 4 para que entre ti não haja pobre; ** 12-18: regras Novo Testamento No Novo Testamento, a escravidão não é mais regulada segundo os mandamentos da Lei, mas segundo o bom senso e as novas leis da Graça segundo a perfeita vontade de Deus. Segundo críticos, todavia, o problema presente no Novo Testamento é de que, muito embora os cristãos claramente reconhecessem a escravidão, não fizeram nenhuma tentativa de criticá-la. * Mateus 18:25 * Marcos 18:25 * Lucas 12:45-48 * 1 Coríntios 12:13 * Gálatas 3:28 * Efésios 6:5-9 * Colossenses 4:1 * Colossenses 3:11 * 1 Timóte 1:10 * 1 Timóteo 6:1-3 * Espístola a Filemon Apologética O problema desta objeção é que ela é fundamentada essencialmente em ignorância e na falácia de citação fora de contexto: ela nega as questões históricas, as questões das diferença entre o tempo da lei e da graça, confunde a natureza de Deus como os modos e meios pelas quais Deus se relaciona com os seres humanos, revela incompreensão do texto, muitas vezes é apresentada envolta na falácia do espantalho (quando se trata de ateus fazendo, não estudiosos) e pode ser caracterizada como uma falácia de emoção, apelando para a rejeição de Deus baseado no quão ruim é a escravidão caso se demonstre eficientemente que Deus a defende ou a regulariza. Por exemplo, no texto sobre escravidão na Iron Chariots Wiki, várias passagens bíblicas são mencionadas sem que, todavia, elas sejam mostradas; antes pelo contrário, faz-se resumos imprecisos sobre o que o versículo afirma e não explica, nem de forma resumida, as questões de contexto histórico e demais bases de compreensão. Além disso, não menciona o sistema cristão de tratamento entre senhores e escravos onde, muito embora o sistema estivesse limitadamente liberado, havia também leis sobre quais eram as condições que um senhor de escravo estava sujeito , cometendo manipulação de texto para defender seu ponto de vista. Semelhantemente passagens na Bíblia em relação ao Cristianismo que condenam práticas ligadas à escravidão (como o tráfico e captura de escravos e os maus-tratos a estesVárias passagens bíblicas sobre como tratar bem os escravos) são muitas vezes ignoradas ou por vezes seu conteúdo distorcido para ser visto sob um ponto de vista negativo quando, uma vez visto sob a luz do conhecimento teológico, possui uma conotação positiva. Compreendendo A escravidão na Bíblia pode ser dividida em duas seções: no Antigo Testamento (Judaísmo) e no Novo Testamento (Cristianismo). Em função das mudanças entre o Tempo da Lei e o da Graça, as regras de um não são mais válidas no outro em boa parte dos casos. O grande enfoque nesta objeção jaz no Antigo Testamento. A escravidão dita defendida neste pode igualmente ser dividada em dois setores, cada um com suas leis e explicações: a escravidão para os estrangeiros e a entre os próprios hebreus. Judaísmo Talvez a primeira observação que se deva fazer em relação às ordens mais severas do Antigo Testamento, segundo a perspectiva cristã, é que Deus só foi revelar sua verdadeira natureza com o ser humano no tempo da Graça através de Cristo, enquanto que a Lei de Moisés era imperfeita e necessariamente manipulada para adequar-se à realidade histórica da época e do povo hebreu. Durante vários momentos no Antigo Testamento, o próprio Deus testifica que o povo israelita era de "dura cerviz" e cheio de problemas. Embora, a princípio, não fique muito claro no AT que Deus havia manipulado suas verdadeiras intenções para com a humanidade para que o povo hebreu pudesse cumprir leis de moral sem a presença do Espírito Santo, no NT passagens como a de Jesus falando sobre a questão do divórcio e uma compreensão melhor sobre a questão da poligamia deixam claro que Deus permitiu que Sua perfeita vontade fosse modificada a fim de poder se estabelecer entre o povo hebreu, sem o qual seria impossível que algum israelista se salvasse, i.e. se Deus tivesse aplicado a Sua perfeita vontade, manifesta mais tarde no Cristianismo, ao povo hebreu sem que este tivesse recebido o Espírito, sem dúvida não haveria entre o povo aquele que cumprisse a Lei. Uma vez que isso é compreendido, entende-se duas coisas: (1) a escravidão pode ser uma das coisas sobre as quais Deus desconsiderou, tal qual a separação conjugal e a poligamia, tendo, obviamente, algumas considerações especiais (leia logo abaixo); e (2) uma vez que não estava manifestando a real vontade de Deus, a Lei de Moisés era por natureza imperfeita e, logo, se encontramos questões que parecem estar incorretas (sobretudo ao compará-las ao Cristianismo) nela, isso não significa que Deus seja mal, ruim ou inconveniente como possa parecer. Cristianismo O enfoque da mensagem da cruz faz referência direta à escravidão, mas não à humana, e sim à espiritual. Jesus é sempre tido como o "Salvador de nossas vidas" e Aquele que morreu para salvar os seres humanos da "escravidão do pecado". Durante todo o NT, fica claro que o enfoque da vida não é mais a vida carnal e humana, que passou definitivamente a ter uma característica secundária, mas sim a vida espiritual, e esta é que recebe todo o enfoque. Desta forma, fica evidente, por exemplo, na espístola de Paulo a Filemom, que um indivíduo que é escravo não deve se preocupar tanto por ser escravo, uma vez que esta vida é secundária; antes, que preocupe-se em cumprir a vontade de Deus em sua vida cristã, ignorando sua condição humana presente.Na passagem bíblica em que Paulo afirma "se, todavia, tiveres como te libertar, então se liberte". Passagem a ser encontrada. Desta forma, fica evidente que a preocupação dos apóstolos não era a de que o escravo fosse liberto ou mesmo que a escravidão humana acabasse, mas a espiritual, e assim compreende-se perfeitamente o porquê do NT regulamentar a conduta moral tanto do escravo quanto do senhor de escravos sem dar muita atenção à escravidão em si. * Comunidade Descontradizendo Contradições - Orkut.com * Evil Bible: sobre a escravidão http://atheismisdead.blogspot.com/2009/11/does-bible-and-its-god-condone-slavery.html * The Bible supports slavery * Why Does God Support Slavery? - The Atheist Experience #605 * * Links externo * Artigo sobre escravidão na Iron Chariots Wiki * What the Bible says about slavery no Religious Tolerance * Christianity and History: Bible, Race & Slavery no Atheism.about.com * Scriptural and Statistical Views in Favor of Slavery (texto completo) * Defending the Bible’s Position on Slavery , por Kyle Butt - Apologetics Press Deus defende a escravidão